Suceava County
|density=74 |area=8,553 |area_rank=2nd |latd = 47.58 |longd = 25.76 |webc=http://www.cjsuceava.ro/ |webp=http://www.prefecturasuceava.ro/ |telpref=30}} Suceava ( ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in the historical regions of Moldova, Bukovina and Transylvania, with the capital city at Suceava. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 688,435 and the population density was 80.5/km². * Romanians - 96.3%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" * Gypsies - 1.33% * Ukrainians, Poles, Slovaks, other. Geography , the southern part of which is represented by the darker area on this map.]] This county has a total area of . The western side of the county consists of mountains from the Eastern Carpathians group: the Rodna Mountains, the Rarău Mountains, the Giumalău Mountains and the three "Obcine" with lower heights. The county's elevation decreases toward the east, with the lowest height in the Siret River valley. The rivers crossing the county are the Siret River with its tributaries: the Moldova River, the Suceava River and the Bistriţa River. Neighbours * Botoşani County and Iaşi County to the east. * Maramureș County and Bistrița-Năsăud County to the west. * Ukraine to the north - Chernivtsi Oblast. * Mureş County, Harghita County and Neamţ County to the south. Economy The predominant industries in the county are: * Wood industry - the county has the largest surfaces covered with forests in Romania. * Food industry. * Mechanical components industry. * Construction materials industry. * Textile and leather industry * For Market Example for all the stuff above: Metro (one of the biggest Markets in Romania). There are also metals explorations in the mountains. Tourism The main tourist attractions in the county are: * The city of Suceava with its medieval fortifications. * The Painted churches of northern Moldavia and their Monasteries: ** The Voroneț Monastery. ** The Putna Monastery. ** The Moldovița Monastery. ** The Sucevița Monastery. ** The Bogdana Monastery from Rădăuţi. ** The Humor Monastery. ** The Arbore Monastery. ** The Probota Monastery. ** The Dragomirna Monastery. * The medieval salt mine of Cacica * The Vatra Dornei Resort. * The cities of Rădăuți, Fălticeni and Câmpulung Moldovenesc. Administrative divisions Suceava County has 5 municipalities, 11 towns and 98 communes *Municipalities **Câmpulung Moldovenesc **Fălticeni **Rădăuți **Suceava - capital city; population: 118,670 (as of 2007) **Vatra Dornei *Towns **Broșteni **Cajvana **Dolhasca **Frasin **Gura Humorului **Liteni **Milișăuți **Salcea **Siret **Solca **Vicovu de Sus *Communes **Adâncata **Arbore **Baia **Bălăceana **Bălcăuți **Berchișești **Bilca **Bogdănești **Boroaia **Bosanci **Botoșana **Breaza **Brodina **Bunești **Burla **Cacica **Calafindești **Capu Câmpului **Cârlibaba **Ciocănești **Ciprian Porumbescu **Comănești **Cornu Luncii **Coșna **Crucea **Dărmănești **Dolhești **Dorna-Arini **Dorna Candrenilor **Dornești **Drăgoiești **Drăgușeni **Dumbrăveni **Fântâna Mare **Fântânele **Forăști **Frătăuții Noi **Frătăuții Vechi **Frumosu **Fundu Moldovei **Gălănești **Grămești **Grănicești **Hănțești **Hârtop **Horodnic de Jos **Horodnic de Sus **Horodniceni **Iacobeni **Iaslovăț **Ilișești **Ipotești **Izvoarele Sucevei **Mălini **Mănăstirea Humorului **Marginea **Mitocu Dragomirnei **Moara **Moldova-Sulița **Moldovița **Mușenița **Ostra **Păltinoasa **Panaci **Pârteștii de Jos **Pătrăuți **Poiana Stampei **Poieni-Solca **Pojorâta **Preutești **Putna **Rădășeni **Râșca **Sadova **Șaru Dornei **Satu Mare **Șcheia **Șerbăuți **Siminicea **Slatina **Straja **Stroiești **Stulpicani **Sucevița **Todirești **Udești **Ulma **Vadu Moldovei **Valea Moldovei **Vama **Vatra Moldoviței **Verești **Vicovu de Jos **Voitinel **Volovăț **Vulturești **Zamostea **Zvoriștea 2010 floodings During June 2010, Gheorghe Flutur, president of Suceava County (judet), told the Mediafax news agency his region was one of the worst hit in the country in the morning of the 29th as he co-ordinated local flood relieve work in his striken countyhttp://www.hindustantimes.com/Romania-floods-kill-21/Article1-565018.aspx. See also * Guvernământul Bucovinei References category: category:Valid name- county category:Valid name- county- Romania Category:Counties of Romania